A Spencer Thanksgiving
by Psych7706
Summary: This is the Spencer's first Thanksgiving with Aaron. Hope you guys enjoy your Thanksgiving. I would love Reviews


Juliet was in the kitchen preparing Thanksgiving dinner for their family.

"Shawn. Get your ass in here and help me." Juliet yelled.

Shawn came down the hallway carrying Aaron without a shirt on.

Juliet turned around and saw Aaron and said, "Shawn. Why doesn't he have a shirt on?"

"Does he really need a shirt? I mean he is a baby." Shawn said.

"Shawn, our family is coming over." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around and went into Aaron's room and picked out his little Tennessee Titans onesie to support the Titans playing today.

Shawn came back down the hall and stood next to Juliet and said, "Is this ok?"

"That is fine. You need to get dressed." Juliet said.

"You do too. Let's wear our Titans gear." Shawn said.

"Fine." Juliet said.

"Yes. Thanks babe." Shawn said giving Juliet a kiss.

Shawn put Aaron in his highchair so that Juliet could watch him while she got everything ready.

Shawn went into the bedroom and picked out his Jake Locker jersey and some jeans. He went into Juliet's part of the closet and picked out her Nate Washington jersey and some jeans.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, shave, and fix his hair.

He came down the hall and into the kitchen where Juliet was playing with Aaron.

Shawn took out his phone and took a picture of the two of them.

Shawn walked behind Juliet and put his arms around her waist and said, "How much longer until everyone gets here?"

"We still have a little over 3 hours. Why do you ask that?" Juliet asked.

"No reason. No reason at all." Shawn smirked.

"Shawn. I know what you are talking about and the answer is no." Juliet said.

"But Jules, why? You have to get dressed anyways." Shawn said.

"Yes I do, but you need to watch Aaron while I get dressed and check on the food." Juliet said.

"Fine. I guess I will send Aaron with my dad tonight and we can have a night to ourselves." Shawn said.

"I want to spend time with just us three together. It is his first Thanksgiving and it is our 2 Thanksgiving together." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron from Juliet and grabbed her hand and walked towards the couch.

Shawn sat down on the couch with Aaron in his lap and Juliet next to him.

"I guess you are right Jules. I get that you want to spend part of our Thanksgiving alone." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Aaron and sat on Shawn's lap and put Aaron in her lap.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Thank you Mr. Spencer, it means a lot to me."

"No problem Mrs. Spencer. I know how much we mean to you." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed Shawn and then Aaron.

"Let me check on the food." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and walked over to the kitchen and checked on the food.

"Jules, Aaron needs his bottle." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. I will fix it while I am in here." Juliet said.

Juliet fixed Aaron's bottle and walked over to the couch where Shawn was and sat down next to him and grabbed Aaron from Shawn.

"Jules, you know I can feed him right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn I know. I just want to feed him though." Juliet said.

"Fine. Next time I will do it. You have been going non-stop all day." Shawn said.

"I have been Shawn. I am taking a break to feed our kid and sit next to you." Juliet said.

"Now that is what I want to hear." Shawn said.

Juliet was feeding Aaron and said, "Shawn, look he's asleep."

"Aww. How cute. I will take the bottle." Shawn said.

Juliet took the bottle out of Aaron's mouth and handed it to Shawn to put on the coffee table.

Shawn put it on the coffee table and lied down on the couch.

"Is the food done?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Everything is done and the stove and stuff is off in the kitchen." Juliet said.

Juliet lied down next to Shawn and held Aaron while he was still sleeping.

All three of them were asleep on the couch when Gus' got there and used the house key that Shawn gave him.

Gus walked in and saw Shawn, Juliet, and Aaron all sleeping on the couch.

"Shawn." Gus whispered.

Juliet rolled over and saw Gus and said, "Hey Gus. How long have you been here?"

"I just got here." Gus said.

"Well I will get up and I would let them two sleep. They won't be asleep for much longer." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and walked into the kitchen and said, "Gus do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please." Gus answered.

Shawn got up and stretched and noticed Juliet wasn't with him. He got off the couch letting Aaron still sleep and walked in the kitchen where Juliet and Gus were.

"Hey buddy when did you get here?" Shawn asked.

"I got here just 10 minutes ago. Juliet let you two sleep." Gus said.

"Jules, thank you for letting me sleep. I got up way too early this morning." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. I know Aaron got you up at 3 this morning. I thought you might want the extra sleep." Juliet said.

Aaron started to cry and Shawn went into the living room and picked Aaron off the couch and said, "Your momma wants to see you."

Aaron stopped crying when Shawn handed him over to Juliet.

"That is amazing. When he gets handed to you he stops crying." Gus said.

"He has been doing that a lot lately. He used to stop crying when me or Shawn picked him up." Juliet said.

"How long did I sleep Jules?" Shawn asked.

"About 2 hours." Juliet said.

"People should be getting here shouldn't they?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. In a few minutes." Juliet said.

"Do you want me to get everything ready?" Shawn asked.

"No. I will do it. Take Aaron and change him." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron from Juliet and went into Aaron's room and changed him.

Shawn came down the hall carrying Aaron and said, "Jules. You know what I was thinking you haven't gotten a picture of just us three on your phone."

"Your right Shawn. We will do that when I get the stuff ready." Juliet said.

The doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Shawn said.

Shawn opened the door and saw Henry, Madeline, Lloyd, Maryanne, Karen, Lassiter, and Marlowe at the door.

"Wow. Did you guys plan on meeting here at the same time?" Shawn asked.

"No. It just happened that way." Henry said.

"Well come on in. Happy Thanksgiving guys." Shawn said.

Shawn stepped out of the way so that everyone could come in.

Juliet turned around and saw everyone all at once.

"Hey guys. You guys are early." Juliet said.

"Yes we are. I read the time wrong on the text Shawn sent me." Henry said.

"Happy Thanksgiving guys." Juliet said.

"You too Juliet." Henry said.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and put his arm on her waist.

"Shawn, are you not going to let me hold my grandson?" Madeline asked.

"Sorry mom. I was too distracted." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Aaron over to Madeline and put his hand on Juliet's waist again.

"The food is almost ready." Juliet said.

"That's good." Gus said.

"O'Hara come here please." Lassiter said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and walked over to Lassiter.

"Carlton. How many times have I told you to call me Spencer now?" Juliet asked.

"Too many times." Carlton said.

"Exactly. Now what did you want to tell me?" Juliet asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for inviting us over. It was really nice of you and Spencer." Lassiter said.

"Well Carlton, you guys are family. You all are welcome anytime unless we are busy with the baby." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet." Carlton said.

Juliet walked back over to Shawn and jumped in a conversation he was having with his mom.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn turned around and moved over so that she could join the conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Juliet asked.

"Mom was talking about how big Aaron is getting." Shawn said.

"He is getting big. These 3 months have been amazing. We like having a kid." Juliet said.

"I can tell. Shawn looks a lot happier not that he wasn't happy before it's just something new for him." Madeline said.

"He is a lot happier. I am a lot happier also." Juliet said.

"Isn't she just the cutest mom?" Shawn asked.

"Yes she is Goose." Madeline said.

"Well I think everything is ready." Juliet said.

Juliet walked into the kitchen and got the food and plates out.

She walked back over to Shawn and said, "Food is ready."

"Alright guys, listen to my beautiful wife over here. Food is ready." Shawn said.

"Mom. Can I have Aaron back please?" Shawn asked.

"Of course Goose." Madeline said.

Madeline handed Aaron to Shawn and went to go get her food.

Juliet and Shawn let everyone get their food first.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and said, "This was a really good turnout."

"I know. I am shocked Lassie came." Shawn said.

"Yeah me too. I do need to tell you something once they leave." Juliet said.

"Ok. Are you sitting by me? Do you want Aaron in his bouncy seat?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I am sitting by you. Please put Aaron in his playpen in the room and turn on the baby monitor and bring the other one in here." Juliet said.

Shawn brought Aaron to their room and put him in the playpen and grabbed the baby monitor and turned on the main one so it could get signal.

Shawn walked down the hall with a baby monitor stuck to his belt.

"Now Shawn, that is so hot. Mr. Mom." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I try." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet get their food and go sit down with their friends and family.

They enjoy Juliet's lunch.

"This is really good Jules." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

The baby monitor went off.

Shawn got up and said, "I will get him. Eat and enjoy your meal."

Juliet smiled and said, "Thank you so much."

"So Juliet. How is it to have a new baby around the house?" Marlowe asked.

"It is different. We like it a lot. We are a lot happier." Juliet said.

Shawn came back with Aaron in his arms. He came and sat down next to Juliet holding Aaron while he was sleeping.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Juliet asked.

"No Jules. Don't be silly. I got it." Shawn said.

Shawn held Aaron in his left arm and ate the rest of his food.

"Thank you for cooking this babe. It was delicious." Shawn said.

Aaron started to wake up and Shawn picked him up and put him on his knees.

Juliet looked over at Aaron and said, "Hey little man. Come see mama."

Shawn handed Aaron over to Juliet for her to hold him.

Shawn got up and kissed Juliet and grabbed their plates and brought them to the sink and went back for everyone else's plates.

They all got up and went to go sit in the living room. Juliet sat down and saved a spot for Shawn sit.

Shawn was doing the dishes when his dad came up and said, "I am really proud of you son."

"Thanks dad." Shawn said.

"You are really good with Aaron. I can see that you enjoy having him around. And look you are doing dishes. Where was this Shawn Spencer when you lived at my house?" Henry asked.

"Honestly dad. I have no clue. This Shawn Spencer standing is married and has a kid." Shawn said.

"I guess you are right. When you finish up there Juliet saved you a spot on the couch." Henry said.

"Alright dad." Shawn said.

Shawn finished doing the dishes and then went to go sit by Juliet.

"Thank you for doing the dishes." Juliet said.

"You are very welcome." Shawn said.

"The Titans game just started." Juliet said.

"Did I miss kickoff?" Shawn asked.

"No you didn't." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed and relaxed and watch the game with his family.

Once the Titans won against the Saints everyone left.

"Now we have the house to ourselves." Juliet said.

"We do. Let me take Aaron for you and put him in his bouncy seat." Shawn said.

Juliet got up with Shawn and walked over to the bouncy seat with him. She handed Aaron to him.

Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat.

Once Shawn finished with Aaron Juliet pushed Shawn down on the couch and crashed her lips into his.


End file.
